howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NarendraMartosudarmo
Welcome Hi, welcome to How to Train your Dragon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the How to Train Your Dragon (film) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 05:32, April 22, 2010 OMG. dude. do you draw all you consepts? if you do i love your drawing! it's the best i ever saw! Eek Firetamer (talk) 10:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Dragondude45 (talk) 14:08, October 18, 2013 (UTC)Sup even though I know u like this wiki try going on the Dreamworks dragons wikia they have alot of friendly faces but u can choose if u want just to visit we need some new people.Dragondude45 (talk) 14:08, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I just want say thank you for your editing. Best Regards DreamBrisdin Hi, I just wanted to say thank you to your editions every time. Best Regards DreamBrisdin Hi, Thanks for daily edits :) DreamBrisdin (talk) 16:37, June 23, 2014 (UTC) You seem to know about the new updates of rise of berk, Please help us edit our pages in the rise of berk wikia, Our team (statictheskrill, cloudjumperdragon and twentypence) need help editing the pages with the content of the new updates. :) Picture? Hi, I wanted to know where you found this picture? Or if you created it yourself where did you find the names for some of those dragons, liky Groundshaker, Flystorm or Rockdriller? Thanks.Neilandio (talk) 07:53, August 28, 2014 (UTC) I just saw it on Rise of Berk's Facebook Group. I figured that it might help for this Wiki. Guide to the Dragons Hi, I saw that you uploaded a pic from the second book. Could you upload more pictures? Thanks Thorndrum (talk) 10:33, August 28, 2014 (UTC) No problem. Soooo..... will you show them? Thorndrum (talk) 14:14, September 25, 2014 (UTC) I already did, in the photos section. Though it was last month when I uploaded all of them. NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 14:25, September 25, 2014 (UTC) --FireTerryTiger (talk) 05:54, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey can u chat (05:54, January 29, 2015 (UTC)) Yes I canNarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 19:41, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Not right know for me Can we chat around 7-9 I should be home if you don't mind (FireTerryTiger (talk) 19:43, January 29, 2015 (UTC)) No problem.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 19:44, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright thanks I think 9 should be good for me I'm going out at 7 I just rember so maybe 9-10pm I should be home is that ok I really like to chat with you or anyone (FireTerryTiger (talk) 19:46, January 29, 2015 (UTC)) Don't worry. I'll be here when you're ready.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 19:49, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Just in case how can I contact u That I am home to chat (FireTerryTiger (talk) 21:07, January 29, 2015 (UTC)) We can just chat here.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 21:48, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Or you can just direct message me in my instagram account narendramartosudarmo, if you can.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 22:03, January 29, 2015 (UTC) What is your favorite dragon My is the Monstrous Nightmare. They post to be the strongest. Though I do belive they are stonger then Nightfury I belive Toothless can lift up 8,500lbs wgen fully grown and Hookfang kind fully grown can lift 5tons. Hookfang is stronger but Nightfurys make its up for having such high combat ability. What do you think of Monstrous Nightmare having a special ability of Death Roll? They have but of Alligator or crokidial charactics. They can spin in a high speed to roll over the ground that's is powerful enough to bring down Bonenapper. Even more dangoures using the fire burst at the same time. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 00:03, January 30, 2015 (UTC)) Sorry for a late reply. I had some college stuffs that I needed to do. My favorite dragon can be the Night Fury, the Skrill, or the Woolly Howl, since they are very fast and highly intelligent. The Night Fury is my personal favorite since it can also be the Alpha dragon. I think the Monstrous Nightmare, like all dragons, have their own special and unique abilities that are not fully discovered. The Nightmare is a great dragon for me, since it is the archetypal dragon and one of the most aggresive species. Is it possible to chat woth u at 1130 I'm sorry I'am hanging out woth my uncle I should be home at 1130 (FireTerryTiger (talk) 03:07, January 30, 2015 (UTC)) I'm here to chat (FireTerryTiger (talk) 03:45, January 30, 2015 (UTC)) Ready for chat I think we can just reply anytime, since we probably have a time difference. It's 10:30 here where I live at Colorado and I am getting sleepy.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 05:34, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Abilities Do u mind checking on the abilities on gronkles, monstrous nightmare, and others that I work on these. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 05:32, January 30, 2015 (UTC)) So far, we know that Gronckles can scatter-blast the bumps in their bodies when surrounded, as well as creating glass after puking out sandstone. Monstrous Nightmares can create blasts of winds by flapping their wings with great power, and they were venomous as hatchlings.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 05:36, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Immunity of dragon root for gronkles The wing blast for nightmares Can u chat (FireTerryTiger (talk) 05:44, January 30, 2015 (UTC)) How strong do you think is Nightmare I know they stronger then Nightfury but Nightfury makes it up for having such high combat ability. Nightmares can possible 5tons and Nightfury 8,500lbs when fully grown Probably strong enough to take on a Typhoomerang, a female Fireworm, or any of the large Tidal Class dragons, excluding for the Bewilderbeast.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 06:05, January 30, 2015 (UTC) You think so? Don't wild Nightmare fought Stoick under few hits and left. They post to arrive first and last to leave. If I could contact Chros sanders about this I will tell him in the fight of Stoick that dragon should put his talons on Stoick and his men came to fight that Nightmare off to make him leave and fight of Hookfang vs Toothless should been long brutal fight. I think Nightmare can fight off Nightfury. I will made Toothless use Plasma Blast on Hookfang back so he can drop to the ground then make Toothless bite Hookfang neck. Then they go toe to toe in combat like Hookfang bite his leg and use a tail whip Toothless to the wall then Hookfang use his fire on Toothless but Toothless use his wings for defense but push back a little. Then Toothless use 2 more Plasma blast on Hookfang. Then save the last one for the cage on top of the kill ring to fall on Hookfang to defeat him. But Hookfang got back up fight off the Berkserks but his snout got tied up so did his wings by Gobber and then Stoick comes in with two heavy hammers to slam Hookfang face with two swings on the face then the third on top of his head to make him slam to the ground make his head bounce back on and then use both hammers on his face at the same time. This shows off their stamina and endurance for Nightmares. Do you think Nightmares should have a Death Roll? That will be really cool for Special Ability that's is powerful enough to bring down a Bonenapper but more powerful version a Flaming Death Roll. If Nightmares have this for the first film they will very powerful dragon. Nightmares hidden ability from Valka what will be something cool. I think their fire burst can grow munch larger and fire power grows larger when breath ring the fire that is 18stat. This my idea what's yours Can we chat toommrow Yeah, we can chat tomorrow.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 06:38, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Did you read what I type On top (FireTerryTiger (talk) 06:40, January 30, 2015 (UTC)) I read it. If a Nightmare is more powerful than it seems currently, its full power will probably be revealed in the next movie or in the next seasons of the TV series. We just have to wait and see.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 06:47, January 30, 2015 (UTC) The Monstrous Nightmare might have the ability to set anything on fire just by treading on them while it is covered in flames. Since this dragon share some similar anatomy with Crocodilians, it does have a possibility to have a flaming death roll. It can probably create a trail of flaming spiral while flying and spinning and covering itself on fire at the same time, like the Typhoomerang.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 06:47, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Where do you find out? I been contacting chris sanders and dane stonger the artist this I have him epsode idea he told me he send it to one of the directors he thinks its preety awsome? It's about Hookfang and Sboutlout both being leader of the their group to prove themselves they have the right stuff as leaders They are on Bonenapper island That Hookfang with Snoutlout fight of leader of the Boneapper (FireTerryTiger (talk) 06:57, January 30, 2015 (UTC)) Nice. It will be great to see Snotlout and Hookfang working together again. The Fireworm Island episode really brought me to tears, since it showed that the two of them really do care for one another. To see them in action against the Boneknappers will be epic! I just hope that they will reunite with the Boneknapper who was Gobber's nemesis to help clear things up, just like how they reunite with Torch.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 07:01, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Soory no Gobber mapper is not here Snotlout was yield by Hiccup he will never be great leader for being too reckless and Hookfang roars at Hiccup to defend him but Tppthless tries to fight him but Hiccup said no. They were flying on a new island attack by Bonnaper that cause promblens of separation from the dragons and rides. As Snotlout tries to be the leader of the group of the teens when they got lost while they were separated from the dragons. Like Hiccup got hurt was pass out from falling. The same with dragons Hookfang became leader of the dragons trying to find how to get back to the riders. In the episode their wild dragons of territory of the Bonekeepers that are truly proactive of their eggs and home. Snotlout and Hookfang will learn leader is munch harder then they thought. Hookfang wants to be in charge because of Toothless unable to fly and rivals. Believing he is weak and making him more in charge while Toothless isn't please but decides to let him and for other dragons like Meatlug was afraid of Hookfang strength and anger. Meatlug stay next to Toothless of being afraid. Stromfly didn't care and Barf&Belch trying to show him they didn't like that idea but Hookfang use his fire jacket on them that he fierce. As Hookfang and Snotlout showed more caring side to the dragons and teens by protecting them from harm. Hookfang and Snotlout will try to figure hard decisions that they might have to face of being leader. Until Hiccup wake up he sees that a Snotlout is trying is hardest and decides to make him still in leader. He wants Snotlout to learn that will always be taugh decisions. Until they Snotlout tried his dragon call for Hookfang to hear but Bobekeepers came out to attack the group of teens. While Snotlout is running he still tried to call Hookfang but Toothless herd something strange but Bonekeepers came out to attack the dragons as well. While the dragons are trying to defend themselves Hookfang was protecting his friends telling them to go ahead while he fighting. One Bonekeeper attack Meatlug Hookfabg saved her from harm showing to change her opion on him. They so how many their were they want to help but hookfang use his fire on them making Toothless tell them to run. Hookfang stands back to fight. While the teens are being chased Snotlout said every good leader will so the ultimate sacrifice to protect his friends or village. He made the Bonekeepers to chase him instead. While the teens want to help but they having no plans but their dragons. Hookfang is fighting the pack of Bonekeepers until the leader comes out to fight Hookfang. But Snotlout was heading where Hookfang location. Snotlout falls off the cliff and saved by Hookfang. But were happy to see each other. But Hookfang still have to fight the leader with the pack around. The teens finds their dragons come to help. But Snotlout told them to stay back. Saying its leader vs leader. Snotlout and Hookfang vs leader Bonekeeper as sky battle. They use their hidden ability wing blast against them. Which help but Bonekeeper bones are proactive making it taugh to fight for the brave leaders. Hookfang was hit by the tail club but he was able to endure that hit to fight back. Then Snotlout use their powerful combination attack the Wing Fire Blast the same attack that was use on Dagger the Deranged. It was helpful attack but the Bonekeeper use it thunder roar on them. Hookfang was very angry and was demertin to win this fight. As he came close attack by tacking the giant dragon few times and Snoutlout had a idea of making new fighting skill the Gale Force Nightmare by spreading his arms out and spin in high speed on the dragon in the air while fighting the dragon made him fall to the ground. But the leader Bonekeeper came back to try again then Snotlout was trying that skill one more time but hookfang came with better idea making his fire jack for the monstrous force nightmare. Which was more powerful the leader fell on the ground was defeated. While his friends were cheering him and hookfang the other dragons of the pack of Bonekeepers were going to attack Snotlout and Hookfang but the leader of the Bonekeeper stop them. Made them leave. Showing to respect Hookfang and Snotlout. Of their fighting spirit. Hiccup and Toothless were very impress of their leadership skills but thinking it was reckless but it was helpful thinking they show to be worry others then theirselves. Telling Snotlout made one day you can be great leader making Snotlout very happy of hearing that and Toothless saying to Hookfang. Showing to be more closer as friends for the dragons. Meatlug thanks Hookfang by licking and Hookfang shown to be barrass by her. Hey How are you? I was wondering Monstrous Nightmare size like Hookfang is 61ft long not 70ft long. Its strange they have 68ft wingspan. Their was one in the Hell of Gate or something that their was one Monstrous Nightmare that was far larger then Vicking Ships and his kind possible the shadow made it look bigger but it if was real it will be the biggest of his kind and possible was killed by Stoick and his man I put that as a trivia. I'm doing fine. I only have 2 classes on Friday, so I will be back in several hours after every task I need to do today is complete. Maybe the Monstrous Nightmare that attacked Stoick's ship was larger due to the shadows, or it was probably a Titan Wing Nightmare, larger than their usual counterparts. Or it's just a regular Nightmare who looked bigger to create a more suspensful and dramatic atmosphere for the film.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 17:19, January 30, 2015 (UTC) You could be right That's why I put on the trivia possible the shadow. I really hope its Titan or just biggest Monstrous nightmare but it did use the fire jacket showing actual size (FireTerryTiger (talk) 17:28, January 30, 2015 (UTC)) Making Sense Iam trying to contact the director its hard to make sure they make more sense like baby's growth. Torch grown full size under one season and few episodes of the second. The baby dragons of the riders have must have grown but thunderdrums takes years to grow according to Fishlegs. That doesn't make sense. If you like I can give the number of email to contact them? More then one person can make this work out. I was but upset of the second movie though it was great but upset. Like the dragon riders didn't use their skills of the dragons like Meatlug Gale Force Gronkle I will love to see it in the film, seeing the Train terrors mostly Hiccup terror he use it few times in the serires. Like that a Terror could try to protect him from Mind Control Toothless but get easily defeated. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 16:20, January 30, 2015 (UTC)) Hey can u chat(FireTerryTiger (talk) 00:49, January 31, 2015 (UTC)) Yes I can, but for awhile. I have plans tonight.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 02:25, January 31, 2015 (UTC) What time do you like to chat Or unless tommrow at 1130 (FireTerryTiger (talk) 02:32, January 31, 2015 (UTC)) Tomorrow is nice.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 03:04, January 31, 2015 (UTC) 1130 right in the morning I will be ready Will you be Just let me know Just in case I ussualy know from my email (FireTerryTiger (talk) 03:11, January 31, 2015 (UTC)) No problem.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 03:57, January 31, 2015 (UTC) If you like we can chat now I'm like fully rested lol (FireTerryTiger (talk) 14:29, January 31, 2015 (UTC)) Hey want to chat at 12:00-1230 (FireTerryTiger (talk) 16:38, January 31, 2015 (UTC)) Hey do you need more time (FireTerryTiger (talk) 17:48, January 31, 2015 (UTC)) I can chat now.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 20:43, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey its ok What about tonight at 1130 (FireTerryTiger (talk) 15:36, February 1, 2015 (UTC)) Sure.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 16:32, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey 930 Want to chat I came home early from work my uncle let me come home Its was slow from the Super Bowl and thinking might snow (FireTerryTiger (talk) 01:34, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) Sure. I'm tired from the Super Bowl as well, since the new Jurassic World trailer just came out, and I was exhausted by the massive hype.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 02:16, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Do u want to chat now (FireTerryTiger (talk) 02:41, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) Just let me know Then give few min to got on the computer (FireTerryTiger (talk) 02:45, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) I can chat now.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 02:46, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Sorry but I'm online I been waiting lol (FireTerryTiger (talk) 03:15, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) It's okay.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 03:23, February 2, 2015 (UTC) R u on chat (FireTerryTiger (talk) 03:26, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) Yes I am.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 03:29, February 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm trying to chat (FireTerryTiger (talk) 03:33, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) About what?NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 03:34, February 2, 2015 (UTC) About anything (FireTerryTiger (talk) 03:36, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) Okay. Do you think DreamWorks will give us a backstory about why Toothless is the only known Night Fury?NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 03:40, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Can we chat I like to chat please please I really like to chat (FireTerryTiger (talk) 03:42, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) I would love to, but I have classes and college works, so I can't really chat every day. Sorry. NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 14:25, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey their Narendra Do u like to chat tonight or tommrow (FireTerryTiger (talk) 22:19, February 3, 2015 (UTC)) hey whats up how are you i havent herd from you for while whats new FireTerryTiger (talk) 04:34, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Contact This contact infomation for Dream Works to give comments for Chris Sanders for the dragons pr@dreamworks.com (818) 695-5000 cressida@cressidacowell.co.uk This is the lady who created the books and get emails about the movie from dream works most dean deblios (FireTerryTiger (talk) 16:33, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) We should really try to contact them to help out. Just in case of anything. I really hope they took my idea of the Flaming Death Roll for Nightmares Your really smart I bet you could come of idea of episode or special ability or hidden ability of the dragons. I'm trying come up idea for Zippleback but the hidden ability of Flaming Wheel I think its wrong bevause other Zipplebacks in the second film were able to use it. Nightfury echolocation isn't hidden ability its special ability because Toothless knew about it. Splitting fins was hidden ability. Monstrous Nightmare hidden ability Wing Blast was hidden Ability because Hookfang didn't know about it but maybe Lighting Skrill was right maybe most dragons could use it like Typhoomberangs as special ability. Only wings on their arms could not on their back. Nadders hidden ability is Enchance speed of chicken diet. Terrors sining isn't hidden ability at all they know they have this ability. Not sure of hidden ability Changewings I think hidden ability is when camfluaging their surroundings they can keep it on them for temporary. Like mountains or boulders that they blend become on their skin to have rock hard skin to raise their armor body and for grass or trees I guess to increased their stealth.just idea (FireTerryTiger (talk) 16:44, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) I was wondering the episode of Leadership of Hookfang and Snotlout what did you really think about it. Mega said its terrible idea I was showing to Station7 I'm not sure if he read it I think he too busy so it's ok. Also Marsh Tiger episode of Hookfang past life of old enemy comes back to get revenge I send it today to dream works hoping they like it. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 23:07, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) I'm not sure if you look unless it was a glitch of email (FireTerryTiger (talk) 05:34, February 3, 2015 (UTC)) As Lighthing explained, the chicken thing isn't a special ability. And just because the Dragon knows about it, doesn't mean its not a hidden ability. Its only a hidden ability if the Humans didn't know it. And that thing of the Changewing would mess with the canon of HTTTYD, which clearly states Changewings have soft skin. And the Marsh Tiger is a Dragon exclusive to the books. The chanche of it becoming a movie!Dragon is extremely small, especially because it had a Tiny Role. Not too mention that would just be another version of Toothless and the Whispering Death. And I already explained Why your idea is awful. Megadracosaurus (talk) 07:31, February 3, 2015 (UTC) how could the dragon knew about it Astrid said she was studying her dragon diet and she proved it to liek chicken. the reason why she knew because Astrid notice her speed was increased that hidden ability. FireTerryTiger (talk) 17:07, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Its not an ability. Its an effect. In the real world, there are certain types of food that give you more energy. Its not an ability of us. Its an effect that the food has on us. Megadracosaurus (talk) 17:11, February 11, 2015 (UTC) so what food can for us enchance your speed that will be cool (FireTerryTiger (talk) 17:12, February 11, 2015 (UTC)) hi their i was wondering can u help me with my Jurassic world wikaDinowolf56 (talk) 22:29, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello can we chat please do u mind can we chat on the chat box please PLEASE PLEASEDinowolf56 (talk) 17:01, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I would love to, but I am slightly occupied with college work lately.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 17:08, January 15, 2016 (UTC) PleaseDinowolf56 (talk) 17:13, January 15, 2016 (UTC) http://jurrassic-wolrd.wikia.com/wiki/Velociraptor will u join pleaseDinowolf56 (talk) 06:19, February 1, 2016 (UTC) I've made an edit on the Tyrannosaurus page of the wiki, although I doubt I can clean the others as well.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 23:43, February 2, 2016 (UTC) please i need u please that's why i made administer for u please can u try to help me please ill do anything Dinowolf56 (talk) 00:34, February 7, 2016 (UTC) I will see what I can do. But soon, because it is 11 pm in the night right now, and I am going to bed. Good night.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 06:07, February 11, 2016 (UTC) I'll see what I can do, but you don't have to ask for my help all the time. There are plenty of others in the Wikia community who are experts in these kind of matters.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 07:03, February 7, 2016 (UTC) please help please sorry i just need help.Dinowolf56 (talk) 07:06, February 7, 2016 (UTC) please we could use your help u are so smart that's why dinowolf needs you FireTerryTiger (talk) 05:56, February 11, 2016 (UTC) are you going to help meDinowolf56 (talk) 22:18, April 1, 2016 (UTC I would like to, but Jurassic World is already a part of the official Jurassic Park Wikia that have been formed a long time ago. It will be confusing for many people to see which source is more reliable and more accurate.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 23:08, April 1, 2016 (UTC) pleaseDinowolf56 (talk) 08:29, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Um. Woah slow down with the edits. It's like you're territorial holy geez. Sniperman22 (talk) 00:46, February 19, 2017 (UTC) What Kind of Dragons Are These? I put these two unknown merchindise dragons on the Unknown Dragons page a long time ago, only for them to get removed, likely due to them being merchindise. However, they do not seem to match any dragon species I've seen. Do you think you could take a look at them? Logo Dragon Creator 02:09, February 19, 2017 (UTC) After closer looks, I'm not entirely sure as well. The first one resembles a Rumblehorn, but the second one is very strange, unlike any dragon species that I've ever seen so far. NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 02:46, February 19, 2017 (UTC) NewDragon4.png|Unknown Dragon seen as a Turkish toy. Dragon Silhouette.png|Unknown Dragon silhouette from the side of a macaroni box.